The invention involves a locking system in general, and in particular, a locking system utilized in securing the head and container of a vacuum cleaner to each other.
For a vacuum cleaner to operate properly, it is necessary that an operator be able to have access to the inside of the vacuum cleaner in order to empty a collection container or replace a collection bag or filter. This is especially true when operating a wet/dry vacuum as the filter bag used to collect dust and particles when operating in the dry mode must be removed before using the vacuum to pick-up water or other liquids.
The ability to open the vacuum cleaner housing creates the need to ensure that when closed, a proper seal is formed around the housing. A proper seal is required in order to maintain a desired vacuum pressure within the housing while the vacuum is in operation.
One way of forming a seal is through the use of a locking mechanism that tightly secures any access door to the housing or any two portions of a cleaner housing together. Known locking mechanisms have involved a plurality of latches and connectors that have been mounted on the outside of the housing. These connectors are usually screwed or bolted into the housing. A problem associated with these connectors is that they require extra tools and manpower to assemble. Other locking mechanisms have utilized multiple connectors, all of which are released from the outside of the housing. A problem associated with these locking mechanisms is that one of the latches may become broken or worn, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the seal formed around the opening in the housing. This in turn reduces the efficiency of the vacuum cleaner.
Given the shortcomings of known vacuum cleaner locking mechanisms, a locking system that can be simply secured and released from a single location on a vacuum cleaner housing would be an important improvement in the art.
The invention involves a locking system for a vacuum cleaner that includes a top portion and a bottom portion where the bottom portion has an opening. The locking system is comprised of a shoulder extending from an inside surface of the bottom portion, a boss protruding from an outside surface of the bottom portion, a first locking latch secured to the top portion, where the first locking latch is adapted to extend into the bottom portion of the vacuum and abut a bottom portion of the shoulder and a second locking latch secured to the top portion, with the second locking latch adapted to engage the boss.
The invention also involves a method for locking the top portion of a vacuum cleaner to the bottom portion of the vacuum cleaner, the method is comprised of the steps of: (1) aligning the top portion of the vacuum cleaner with the bottom portion of the vacuum cleaner so that a first locking latch secured to the top portion engages a bottom section of a shoulder circumscribing an opening in the bottom portion of the vacuum cleaner; and (2) latching a second locking latch to a boss extending from an outside surface on the bottom portion of the vacuum cleaner.